Cellphones
by XFriedxRiceX
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Bella and things that could have happened if she had a cellphone. Is currently on Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are stories that my brother and I made up when we were bored one day during the summer. This one is making fun of Edward a little, I love Edward, but this was to funny to pass up.**

Bella's POV-

I was organizing my desk and playing with a box when I heard Edward come in through the window.

"Don't you ever come in through the front door?"

He just laughed "Not when I run here after Charlie goes to sleep."

"Hey Edward."

"Hi, What are you looking at?"

"I just got something you might like."

"Hmm.. And what might that be?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Hold one…close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to. No peeking"

He closed his eyes and just to make sure he wouldn't look I blindfolded him. He moved to take the blindfold off but I slapped his hand.

"Keep it on"

"Okay I will." I laughed. He sounded like an impatient child. "Just what are you up to"

"You'll see." I was trying to move as gracefully as possible so I wouldn't give anything away. As I readied my 'surprise'.

**Edward's POV-**

"Can I look now?" I was getting really impatient. What is she doing?

"Nope twenty more seconds" 20..19..18.…..10...9...8.…..3..2..1 "Okay you can look now"

I took off my blindfold and I was shocked. What I saw was I huge and I mean huge phone that probably hasn't been used since the 60's.

"Wh-What is that." I knew what it was but I really wanted her to explain.

"What do you mean this is my new cell phone." I was completely and totally speechless. "So what do you think?"

I could only manage to stare at her at first I was trying to come up with words to describe what I was thinking. This was another time that I wished I could hear what was going on inside her head.

"What's wrong? Edward??"

"Hold on Bella, let me have a minute to think of words to describe this?"

"You don't like my cell phone?"

"That's not a cell phone. That thing is huge!!" What is she thinking?

"No it isn't! It's the perfect size." After she said that I had to turn around to hide my expression from her sometimes she could be so stubborn and hard headed.

"Where did you get that thing?" I needed to know so I would never go there again. Or let Bella go there.

"I got it at the F.R electronics store."

"What's going on over there?"

"What do you mean?"

I had composed my expression so I turned back around and what I saw shocked me. "What is that?" It definitely wasn't what she had before.

"What are you talking about this is my new cell phone."

"That is not what you had a few minutes ago." There is no way that it could be the same thing.

"Yes it is… Are you sure you are okay? I think your seeing things. Is it time to get your eyes checked or did you drink some infected blood and now it's messing with your head? " She laughed at her little joke and I had to join her.

**A/N- Sorry if it didn't make sense at times. This was original written to be performed and some of the stage directions were hard to change into thoughts and I ****had to change things around so everything would flow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next one hope you enjoy it. This one happens during Eclipse. **

**I thought Bella should have a turn. Please Read & Review.**

Bella and Edward are inside Edward's car right outside the garage. They were about to leave for La Push to meet Jacob. Something Edward isn't too happy about.

Edward who had just been staring out the windshield suddenly turned towards Bella and asked "Are you sure you want to go?"

At first Bella just stared she knew what he was talking about, then she replied, "Of course I want to go I haven't been to La Push in forever!" He rolled his eyes, but she didn't notice she was going to go whether he liked it or not. "I want to see everyone with out them having to come see it's my turn to make the trip." It had been three weeks since the bond fire.

"Okay but remember I have to take you to the boundary line." Bella rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you happy them sure you can take me." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He started to say something but stopped before saying anything. Bella noticed she turned to stare at him to try to read his face. He looked thoughtful. "What do you want to say?"

He looked surprised that she had noticed. "It's nothing really."

She's a little annoyed "You were doing to say something else what is it?"

"Well, I would feel a lot better if you would bring a cell phone with you. So you can call me when you are ready to come home, that way I won't worry so much." The look on he's face was pure innocent concern.

She rolled her eyes again and shrugged. "What are you going to do with your time when you won't have to worry about anymore?"

"Bella… Please!"

"Fine I'll take it."

Edward reaches into the back and searched for the phone and pulls a box full of stuff. Bella's eyes go wide "You know if Alice ever sees that she would go crazy."

He just smiles "I know, It's in here somewhere." He continues to rummage through the box.

"I can't believe she hasn't found out yet!"

He ignores her then exclaims, "Found it!" He hands Bella the phone and she just stares at it with a look of confusion.

When she could finally talk she mumbled "What the heck is this?"

"The phone what else would it be." The 'phone' that he speaks of is an old fashion cell phone like those used when cell phones first came out.

"I can see that, but why is it so huge?!"

"It's not huge!"

"Umm… Yes it is it's bigger than my head." Bella buries her face in her hands.

And Edward just stares. They were getting nowhere fast with their argument. When Bella picks her head up again Edward tries again and places the phone in her lap. "What happened to the other phone? This is not the same phone. "

"What other phone? There is one other phone this is the same one I handed you two minutes ago."

"Whatever" Then she sighs.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? I can always take you home and you can reschedule with Jacob and the others."

He stares at him for minutes trying to read his face. "I promise I'm fine just take me to La Push."

**A/N- Thanks for reading I promise the next one won't be anything like this. I let my friend read the first one and she said that I should write one about Bella too saying it was only fair. **

**I'll give to a sneak peek of the next one- The Cullens decide to go a vacation to a theme park and take Bella with them what could go wrong?**

**I'll try to have it out soon but no promises on when. I start college next week so I might not get it out as soon as I want to. But I'll try. **


End file.
